A camera module comprises a circuit board, electronic components, an image sensor, and a plastic base. During assembly, the electronic components and the image sensor are fixed on the circuit board, and the plastic base is mounted on and covers the image sensor. The lateral size of the plastic base may need to increase to further cover the electronic components. Therefore, the electronic components and plastic base increase the total size of the camera module.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.